Amore Egoistico
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: XS. ONESHOT. Após mudar o futuro, Xanxus precisa aprender a controlar seus sentimentos e ações, para que o erro não se repita. Continuação de Vendetta.


**- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
- A fanfic é continuação de "Vendetta".**

* * *

**Amore Egoistico**

Uma das atividades matutinas favoritas do Chefe da Varia era tomar um longo e demorado banho assim que acordava. Ele nunca conseguia despertar por completo sem seu banho, seguido por uma xícara de café fresco e sem açúcar. No verão aquele hábito era ainda mais necessário, e, mesmo com o inverno no auge, o moreno não se importava com o frio. Naquela manhã, em especial, os olhos negros se abriram e quase automaticamente seu corpo quis sentar-se na cama. Entretanto, ele não o fez. Não por preguiça ou sonolência, mas porque havia algo que o impossibilitava de se mover. Xanxus piscou longamente, deixando que seus olhos se acostumassem ao quarto parcialmente claro. Não havia Sol, mas ele sabia que o dia havia nascido. Seu braço direito estava dormente, e algo extremamente pesado praticamente o amassava sobre a cama. _Mas que diabos..._

Foi preciso apenas inclinar a cabeça um pouco para baixo para ver que não era alguma _coisa_ que estava sobre ele, mas _alguém_. Havia um corpo pálido sobre o dele, e a cabeça dessa pessoa estava apoiada em seu peito. Longos e lisos cabelos prateados caiam sobre a pele morena, criando um interessante contraste. Xanxus juntou as sobrancelhas, achando aquilo um grande absurdo. Uma verdadeira afronta para ser mais exato. A cama era gigantesca e comportaria facilmente praticamente toda a Varia, logo, não havia motivos para aquele homem estar ali... sobre ele, ocupando o _seu_ espaço. _Esse Lixo..._ O moreno segurou o braço de Squalo, mas antes que a ideia de enxotá-lo da cama cruzasse sua mente, o Chefe da Varia suspirou. A vontade ainda estava ali, latente e perigosa, mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquela atitude desencadearia outra e outra e outra... Então, ao invés de fazer o que cada fibra de seu corpo implorava, Xanxus arrastou seu corpo para fora da cama, xingando mentalmente o homem de cabelos prateados. _Você não vale esse sacrifício todo, Lixo._ O moreno coçou a nuca e cruzou o quarto, entrando nu no banheiro. Tomar banho durante a manhã era seu segundo hábito matutino favorito e ele não deixaria que nada o atrapalhasse.

A água quente tocou a pele morena e naquele momento o Chefe da Varia sabia que cozinharia no largo box por pelo menos meia-hora. Sua pele estava levemente pegajosa por causa do suor da noite passada, mas assim que a esponja tocou seu corpo, Xanxus sentiu-se limpo novamente. Havia alguns sabonetes líquidos e sais de banho naquele espaço e ele dedicou alguns segundos para escolher o que mais lhe agradava. Muitos não sabiam, mas o moreno era levemente vaidoso quando o assunto era sua aparência.

O banho demorou um pouco mais, e após quarenta minutos o Chefe da Varia deixou o banheiro. Havia uma toalha branca em sua cabeça e ele enxugou seus cabelos durante o caminho até sua cama. Seu corpo havia sido enxuto no banheiro, mas assim que deixou o conforto e calor daquele espaço, para ganhar o largo e frio quarto, a pele de Xanxus se arrepiou quase imediatamente. A toalha foi retirada de sua cabeça e o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha ao encarar sua cama. O Guardião da Chuva da Varia havia rolado para o meio da cama, e provavelmente durante aquela manobra ele havia conseguido derrubar os dois cobertores ao chão, permanecendo nu e descoberto. _Ele dorme como uma criança,_ o Chefe da Varia jogou a toalha na poltrona próxima à janela e caminhou os quatro passos necessários até a cama. Seus olhos negros fitaram Squalo de maneira possessiva e, após alguns segundos, um maldoso e cruel sorriso cruzou os lábios do moreno. _É sua culpa, Lixo._ Xanxus passou a língua pelos lábios, saboreando aquela visão. O homem de cabelos prateados estava nu e de barriga para cima. Seu rosto estava encoberto por boa parte de seu cabelo, enquanto a outra parte cobria seu peitoral e abdômen. Havia uma convidativa ereção entre suas pernas e, como homem, o Chefe da Varia entendia certas reações involuntárias. _É tudo culpa sua._

O moreno apoiou o joelho direito sobre a cama, seguido por sua mão esquerda. Seu corpo arrastou-se sobre o colchão, como um grande leão que havia abatido sua presa e que finalmente havia encontrado tempo para saboreá-la. Os olhos negros brilhavam ao encarar o Vice-Líder, escolhendo os locais certos onde poderia cravar suas presas. Uma das mãos de Xanxus afastou os cabelos do rosto de Squalo, deixando à mostra aquela bela e inconsciente face. Seu olhar então desceu para o baixo ventre de sua companhia e um largo e satisfeito sorriso cruzou seus lábios. O corpo do moreno arrastou-se para baixo e sem nenhum tipo de aviso o Chefe da Varia subiu a língua por toda a extensão do membro do Guardião da Chuva. O Vice-Líder mexeu-se levemente na cama, mas sem sinal de que havia acordado. Xanxus segurou o membro com uma das mãos, intensificando o contato, permitindo que aquela região invadisse sua boca. A pele de Squalo cheirava levemente a suor e sêmen, e não havia nada que deixasse o moreno mais excitado do que aquela perigosa combinação. Os olhos negros se ergueram ao ouvirem alguns sons indistintos, e, embora estivesse gemendo baixo, o homem de cabelos prateados continuava a dormir.

Na noite passada os dois haviam subido para o quarto após o jantar e só caíram no sono no meio da madrugada. O moreno havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes eles fizeram sexo, mas não importava a quantidade de orgasmos, ele sempre parecia insaciável quando estava na companhia do Guardião da Chuva. A língua do Chefe da Varia moveu-se de maneira provocativa, mas os gemidos só se tornaram audíveis quando Xanxus deixou que um de seus dedos penetrasse a entrada do Vice-Líder. Ele o havia umedecido com sua própria saliva, mas não houve grande resistência, provavelmente por causa dos resquícios da noite anterior. As pernas de Squalo se moveram devagar e a reação que o moreno esperava finalmente aconteceu.

"X-Xanxus... o q-que..." A voz do homem de cabelos prateados soou rouca e sonolenta. O moreno não abriu os olhos, apenas aumentou o ritmo com que seus lábios e língua trabalhavam.

O clímax não demorou a chegar e o Chefe da Varia o recebeu por completo em sua boca. _É melhor do que café_, Xanxus pensou ao engolir o que havia recebido, passando as costas da mão direita sobre seus lábios e ajoelhando-se na cama. Seu corpo inclinou-se para o lado, pegando o tubo de lubrificante que estava sobre a cômoda. O Vice-Líder tinha a respiração alta e o rosto e peitoral avermelhados por causa do estímulo inesperado.

"Vire-se."

A voz do moreno soou baixa. Ele espalhava o lubrificante sobre sua própria ereção.

Squalo ergueu os olhos, mas virou-se sem dizer uma única palavra. O Chefe da Varia o segurou pela cintura, guiando sua ereção até a entrada de seu amante e o penetrando devagar. Um mútuo gemido escapou de ambos os lábios e Xanxus precisou fechar os olhos, concentrando-se na incrível sensação que vinha de seu baixo ventre. Nada no mundo seria comparado àquilo; talvez uma boa luta contra um adversário realmente poderoso pudesse chegar perto da sensação de completude que ele sentia quando estava dentro do homem de cabelos prateados. As mãos morenas correram pelas costas pálidas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam. Seu quadril moveu-se para trás, penetrando o Guardião da Chuva novamente, mas dessa vez com mais força e rapidez. O Vice-Líder gemeu e sua entrada tornou-se ainda mais apertada. O Chefe da Varia não conseguiu omitir um palavrão, sorrindo maldosamente. _Você está implorando por isso, Lixo._

O ritmo foi imposto após alguns minutos, e o quarto, que até uma hora atrás estava calmo e silencioso, agora possuía duas vozes distintas, que ecoavam pelo largo cômodo como se fossem apenas um som. Xanxus não se limitava em seus movimentos, possuindo Squalo da melhor maneira que sabia. O homem de cabelos prateados não havia demorado a conseguir um ritmo próprio, movendo seu quadril para trás enquanto sua mão direita estava ocupada com sua nova ereção. _Ele é muito apertado_, o moreno segurou com mais firmeza a fina cintura do Guardião da Chuva. A pele estava úmida por causa do suor, então ele precisaria colocar um pouco mais de força em seus dedos. As estocadas do Chefe da Varia se tornaram mais dedicadas e fundas conforme os gemidos do Vice-Líder soavam mais altos, anunciando seu segundo clímax. O orgasmo veio primeiro para Squalo, que deixou escapar um gemido tão erótico e satisfeito, que foi impossível para Xanxus se segurar. Seu quadril moveu-se com força e seu clímax veio forte e acompanhado por alguns palavrões, preenchendo o homem de cabelos prateados. _Eu precisarei de outro banho._ O corpo do Guardião da Chuva caiu sobre a cama, mas sem barulho. A pele pálida brilhava, e visivelmente o Vice-Líder parecia exausto.

"Eu preciso de um banho." A voz de Squalo saiu baixa e rouca, mas apesar de ter dito isso seu corpo permaneceu imóvel.

O moreno sentou-se na cama, ainda tentando acalmar sua respiração. Seu coração estava descompassado por causa do intenso estímulo e seus olhos fechados. Entretanto, após alguns segundos, algo puxou sua mão e o Chefe da Varia mentiria se dissesse que não ficou levemente surpreso ao ver o homem de cabelos prateados arrastando-o na direção do banheiro.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Lixo?" Xanxus juntou as sobrancelhas, mas seu corpo permitiu-se ser puxado pela mão falsa de seu amante.

"Banho," o Guardião da Chuva respondeu, virando o rosto. Ele parecia muito bem acordado. "Eu quero continuar no banho. Eu estou imundo."

O moreno manteve a mesma expressão por alguns segundos, até uma alta e prazerosa gargalhada cortar através de sua garganta e ecoar pelo quarto. O Vice-Líder perguntou por que ele estava rindo, mas tudo o que o Chefe da Varia fez foi empurrá-lo de uma vez para dentro do banheiro antes de puxá-lo pelos macios cabelos e devorar aqueles lábios com um beijo que transbordava desejo.

**x**

Xanxus nunca gostou de Dino Cavallone.

Desde a primeira vez que encontrou o Chefe daquela Família, o moreno teve absoluta certeza de que nunca iria ter um relacionamento decente com aquela pessoa. Chame de antipatia à primeira vista, asco ao primeiro contato ou o que Lussuria geralmente gostava de chamar – e intimamente o Chefe da Varia sentia vontade de ensinar boas maneiras para aquele aprendiz de okama – "ameaça indireta". _Ameaça, ha! Não me faça rir. Aquele pônei nunca será capaz de estar no meu nível_, aquele era o pensamento que sempre cruzava a mente de Xanxus quando se lembrava da existência do louro. Nos últimos meses ele teve zero contato com o italiano e se as circunstâncias não o houvessem levado até ali, o moreno tinha certeza de que passaria outros ótimos três meses ignorando a irrelevante presença de Dino.

A sala em que ele estava era tão simples que fez o interior do Chefe da Varia tremer com a falta de estilo que o morador daquela residência possuía. Xanxus havia estado ali uma vez, há muitos anos, no auge da batalha dos Arcobalenos, e apenas porque o dono da casa havia _implorado_ sua magnânima presença. Em qualquer outra ocasião o moreno jamais pisaria naquele lugar, quem diria estar dividindo o mesmo cômodo com uma das pessoas que ele mais detestava na face da Terra. Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e um tolo e infantil sorriso cruzou o rosto de Dino. Porém, no segundo seguinte o louro gemia baixo de dor, pousando a xícara na mesinha de centro e tentando assoprar a própria língua. _Eu estou cercado por idiotas._

"O-Obrigado por ter vindo, Xanxus." A voz de Tsuna fez com que os olhos negros do Chefe da Varia se desviassem da ridícula figura do tolo italiano. Entretanto, ele não respondeu. "Eu aprecio que tenha se dado ao trabalho de estar aqui, muito obrigado."

"Poupe-me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus respondeu entre os dentes. Estar ali estava sendo muito mais penoso do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar.

O Décimo Chefe dos Vongola – e era _muito_ difícil para o moreno pensar naquele franzino rapaz com essa designação – agradeceu novamente a presença de todos que estavam naquela pequena sala de estar. Com exceção de Tsuna, Dino e Reborn, ainda havia a presença de Squalo e um dos Guardiões dos Vongola. Aquela pequena reunião havia sido proposta para o Chefe da Varia no primeiro momento em que seus pés pisaram no Japão. Ele não tinha planos de ir até aquela casa. Sua missão ali se limitava aos arredores de Namimori. Xanxus havia ido até solo japonês para monopolizar certa área que ultimamente estava se tornando famosa por ser um ninho de marginais e desocupados. Os boatos de que um pequeno grupo mafioso estava sendo formado chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele jamais perderia a chance de esmagar alguns insetos e obter total dominação da área. Porém, não bem ele havia se acomodado em um caríssimo e confortável quarto de hotel, e uma mensagem do Décimo Vongola chegara à suas mãos. Não seria necessário dizer que o humor do moreno tornou-se de ruim para insuportável e ele teria declinado o convite se seu Vice-Líder não tivesse insistido para que ele fosse. _Aquele Lixo me paga._ O Chefe da Varia pousou os olhos negros na figura de Squalo. Ele estava ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada em sua mão, mas os olhos na figura do Chefe dos Cavallone, ralhando com o louro por ser idiota a ponto de queimar a língua. Xanxus mexeu-se na poltrona, incomodado.

O convite de Sawada Tsunayoshi se resumia a um agradecimento pessoal pela missão de meses atrás ter sido realizada com sucesso. E, apesar de não ter feito absolutamente nada, o Décimo se sentiu na obrigação de agradecer àqueles envolvidos. _Ele não faz ideia do quão divertido foi torturar aquele homem. Aposto que não estaria tão agradecido se eu lhe contasse os detalhes._ O moreno sorriu ao pensar em tal coisa. Seus olhos ainda estavam em seu Braço Direito, e, embora não estivesse ali nem por cinco minutos, o moreno não via a hora de ir embora.

"Nós teremos alguma compensação em dinheiro, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A voz do Chefe da Varia saiu alta e chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. O Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola apertou os olhos e murmurou algo visivelmente negativo.

"Você é idiota, Xanxus? Nós não vamos lhe dar um centavo." A resposta de Reborn saiu direta. O ex-Arcobaleno estava sentado em um dos sofás, pernas cruzadas e uma xícara de chá em suas mãos.

"Então eu não tenho nada o que fazer aqui!"

Xanxus ficou em pé, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de couro e se afastando. Ele sentiu a presença do Vice-Líder atrás dele, e em poucos segundos seus pés saiam de dentro da residência do Décimo Vongola. _Pura perda de tempo. Eu poderia ter passado esses minutos bebendo ou fodendo. Ou bebendo _e_ fodendo!_ O clima estava frio e os coturnos do moreno faziam barulho ao pisarem na fina neve que havia se acumulado no pequenino jardim dos Sawada. O Chefe da Varia havia completado seu sexto passo, quando uma voz irritante chegou aos seus ouvidos, acompanhado de um leve grito e um barulho seco.

"Mas que diabos você está fazendo?" A voz de Squalo soou alta. Xanxus virou metade do corpo a tempo de ver o homem de longos cabelos prateados ajudar um desfalecido Dino Cavallone, que havia escorregado assim que deu o primeiro passo fora da casa. O mais absurdo é que o lugar estava seco.

"Hehehe obrigado." O louro sorriu e agradeceu o Vice-Líder por tê-lo ajudado a ficar de pé. Os olhos negros do moreno estavam apertados. "Eu queria aproveitar a oportunidade para convidá-lo para almoçar. Eu ficarei em Namimori por um tempo."

"Hoje eu não posso, mas talvez amanhã." Squalo respondeu normalmente, como se aquele tipo de coisa acontecesse com _frequência_.

"Avise-me e escolheremos o restaurante. Está frio então nada melhor do que algo japonês, nee?"

"Vamos ver. Não vá morrer congelado, Haneuma."

O Chefe da Varia ouviu apenas aquele final. Seus passos o levaram até a saída da propriedade e seu humor havia piorado consideravelmente. O homem de cabelos prateados seria responsável por dirigir, então tudo o que Xanxus fez foi sentar-se no banco de trás, lançando um olhar carregado na direção da casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Que idiota!_ O moreno pensou ao ver Dino acenando de frente à soleira.

O Vice-Líder entrou no carro e deu partida, e, quando a terrível visão do louro ficou para trás, o Chefe da Varia fechou os olhos e acomodou melhor sua nuca no alto do banco. Ele sabia que, se quisesse, poderia ir para casa ainda naquele dia. A missão seria fácil e não era realmente necessário que toda a Família tivesse vindo ao Japão, mas todos os membros estavam em solo japonês. Porém, Xanxus também sabia que Squalo jamais teria dito que iria naquele almoço se realmente não tivesse interesse em ir. _Ele vai de qualquer forma, como fez no mês passado._ Aquela última missão pareceu reatar a amizade entre o homem de cabelos prateados e o Chefe dos Cavallone, e mesmo que não visse benefício naquele tipo de aliança, e o simples fato do louro irritá-lo quase mortalmente, o moreno não faria nada. As palavras que ele havia ouvido da versão futura do Vice-Líder ainda o assombravam, e, embora soubesse que aquilo fora dito apenas por brincadeira e pura provocação, o Chefe da Varia simplesmente não conseguiria esquecer...

**x**

Um minuto. Esse foi o tempo que Xanxus precisou para derrotar 50 homens e o Líder daquele grupo de pseudo-novos-mafiosos. O que deveria ter sido uma missão não passou de uma luta cujo final já havia sido decidido no momento em que ele disse que deixaria à Itália. Sua arma não saiu de sua cintura e tudo foi resolvido muito rápido. O caminho havia sido aberto, e os quarenta andares do prédio literalmente limpos. O Líder estava localizado no topo, como era esperado, e ao chegar à bela sala decorada com vermelho e dourado, o moreno juntou as sobrancelhas, já sabendo que o restante da Família havia feito o trabalho.

"Você chegou tarde, Chefe." Bel tinha um presunçoso sorriso em seus lábios. Ele parecia estar se divertindo. Aliás, desde sempre, tudo para aquele rapaz parecia incrivelmente agradável. "Lussuria fez quase todo o trabalho."

O Chefe da Varia sentiu seus lábios formarem um maldoso meio sorriso. Seus coturnos ecoavam com cada passo, mas seus olhos circularam todo o cômodo em segundos. _Eu gosto da decoração_, Xanxus pensou ao encarar os quadros pendurados, os vasos, a cortina tão vermelha que parecia ter sido pintada realmente com sangue. Havia um curto corredor que levava à outra parte, mas ali a decoração era mais discreta. As pessoas que o moreno procurava estavam naquele cômodo, acompanhadas pelo último homem que faltava ser derrotado. Entretanto, nada naquela pessoa demonstrava que ele estava apto a lutar. Aliás, era exatamente o oposto. _Eu não me lembro do nome desse inseto._

"Tomozaku Nori." A voz veio de algum lugar atrás, para estar ao seu lado quase no mesmo instante. O Vice-Líder tinha os olhos baixos e uma expressão levemente aborrecida. "O homem já assinou os contratos. A partir de agora essa área é sua."

Os papéis bateram levemente no peito de Xanxus, antes que Squalo se afastasse. O moreno pousou os olhos no dono daquele cômodo, e que estava sentado em uma poltrona, pernas cruzadas, vestindo um caro terno italiano e um tolo sorriso nos lábios. Ao seu lado, ou melhor, sentado no braço da poltrona e praticamente caindo sobre o homem, estava o Guardião do Sol. Naquela manhã, em especial, Lussuria não estava tão espalhafatoso. Suas roupas eram escuras, mas seu usual óculos escuros não deixara seu rosto. Quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram o moreno fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, e o Guardião do Sol exibiu um largo e satisfeito sorriso. O Chefe da Varia deu meia volta, retornando pelo caminho que havia feito e deixando a cobertura do hotel. O homem de longos cabelos prateados o encontrou antes que a porta do elevador fosse fechada, estalando o pescoço para ambos os lados.

"Nós retornaremos amanhã como previsto?" O Vice-Líder colocou uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Sim." Xanxus tinha os olhos fixos em sua companhia. Ele próprio era mais alto e daquele ângulo ele podia ver claramente o formato do pescoço pálido de Squalo. "Como Lussuria conseguiu fazer aquele inseto se render?"

"O que você acha?" O homem de cabelos cor gelo tinha a voz irônica. "Provavelmente depois de horas em cima de uma cama. Se eu conheço Lussuria o homem estava sentado não somente porque aquela posição era confortável."

Aquele pensamento fez o moreno _quase_ rir ao imaginar tal coisa. Seu Guardião do Sol sempre teve um gosto peculiar quando o assunto era companhia, e não seria novidade que Lussuria, de uma maneira ou de outra, fazia com que sua presa ficasse quase literalmente aos seus pés. Os pensamentos do Chefe da Varia só não continuaram porque a porta do elevador foi aberta e ele precisou seguir pelo estacionamento. Eles haviam chegado juntos, porém, em carros separados, e pela quantidade de veículos que estava ali, o restante da Família ainda continuava no hotel. O Vice-Líder abriu a porta do veículo, e Xanxus se acomodou no banco de trás. Dali até o hotel em que estavam hospedados levaria cerca de dez minutos, então o moreno recostou a nuca à parte alta do banco e fechou os olhos.

O Chefe da Varia não estava particularmente cansado. Até o momento em que havia deixado seu hotel para seguir até onde estavam, Xanxus não havia feito absolutamente nada além de permanecer sentado em uma confortável cadeira, enquanto observava o restante da Família discutir o plano. Não havia real necessidade de falar nada, mas os membros da Varia sempre sentiam uma estranha ânsia por discussões tolas. A atenção do moreno não estava exatamente na conversa, mas sim na figura de Squalo, que travava uma calorosa briga verbal com Bel sobre algum assunto irrelevante. O Chefe da Varia nunca soube explicar o motivo pelo qual seus olhos sempre acabavam fixos na figura do homem de cabelos prateados. Não importava o lugar ou a companhia, no momento em que o Vice-Líder surgia, Xanxus sabia que todo seu corpo e mente estariam focados naquela alta e magra figura. _Ele fala demais,_ o moreno pensou ao apertar os olhos. Squalo havia aumentado o tom de voz e aquilo sairia da parte verbal em poucos instantes, _ele deveria usar a boca pra outra coisa._ Aquele pensamento fez o moreno abrir um maldoso sorriso. Seus olhos fitaram novamente a figura do Vice-Líder, mas agora sua mente estava povoada de imagens sexuais. _É a única coisa que ele Lixo é realmente bom. Nenhuma vadia nesse mundo geme e se move como ele._

Aquela lembrança trouxe novamente um cruel sorriso aos lábios do Chefe da Varia. O carro havia percorrido boa parte do caminho, mas ele não notara. Seus olhos encaravam de maneira intimidante a nuca do homem que dirigia e Xanxus sabia muito bem o que faria quando deixasse aquele veículo. Quando o carro foi estacionado, o moreno abriu a porta e espreguiçou-se ao pisar no chão. Squalo trancou o veículo e se adiantou, caminhando à frente e na direção dos elevadores. A porta se fechou e o Chefe da Varia sorriu. Entretanto, assim que se virou, o Vice-Líder o recebeu com os braços cruzados e uma das finas sobrancelhas levantada. _Ele sabia, esse Lixo..._

"Eu estou ocupado agora, Xanxus. Eu preciso fazer o relatório da missão e enviar o contrato para o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola." Squalo dizia devagar, como se a velocidade de suas palavras pudesse mudar o rumo daquela história. O que ele _não_ sabia era que Xanxus não estava sequer prestando atenção. Quando ele tomava uma decisão, a plebe deveria simplesmente acatar. "Você não esqueceu que essa área pertence a Hibari Kyouya, não? O homem é insano e exigiu o contrato."

"Você _realmente_ fala demais, Lixo." O moreno fechou a mão direita em forma de punho e acertou o botão vermelho do elevador com força. Eles pararam de subir e seu corpo virou-se e encurralou o homem de cabelos prateados em um dos cantos. "Eu quero ver você usar essa boca para outra coisa."

O Vice-Líder revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse começar com seus protestos, o Chefe da Varia invadiu seus lábios com um profundo beijo. Squalo tentou empurrar o homem à sua frente, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi deixá-lo ainda mais excitado e decidido. Um dos joelhos de Xanxus forçou passagem entre as pernas de seu amante, pressionando o baixo ventre do homem de cabelos prateados. Um gemido baixo deixou os lábios do Vice-Líder, mas o beijo não foi interrompido. O moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que havia ganhado aquela batalha no exato momento em que Squalo fechou os olhos e começou a retribuir a carícia. As línguas se moviam de maneira quase inapropriada, com movimentos lentos e dedicados. As mãos do homem de cabelos prateados subiram pelos ombros fortes do Chefe da Varia e seu quadril começou a se mover devagar, forçando sua ereção a se esfregar no joelho de seu amante. Quando o beijo finalmente terminou, Xanxus tinha um sorriso de vitória em seus lábios. Uma de suas mãos abriu o zíper de sua própria calça, enquanto a outra tocava de maneira erótica os lábios avermelhados do Vice-Líder.

Squalo lançou um olhar levemente irritado antes de se ajoelhar no chão do elevador. Ambas as mãos seguraram a ereção do moreno, e ele colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha antes de aproximar seu rosto. O contato com a língua úmida e quente em seu membro fez o Chefe da Varia soltar um longo suspiro, sentindo um delicioso arrepio de prazer que percorreu todo seu corpo. As sensações se tornaram melhores e mais constantes após os primeiros segundos, e, quando o homem de cabelos prateados começou a utilizar as pontas dos dedos como estímulo, Xanxus chegou a sorrir de satisfação. Uma de suas mãos havia afastado os cabelos de seu amante, para poder enxergar tudo o que acontecia. Havia algo extremamente erótico em ver o Vice-Líder naquela posição e situação... a maneira como aqueles lábios recebiam a ereção, a língua rosada que subia e descia, fazendo movimentos enlouquecedores. Porém, a melhor parte era definitivamente os olhos. O olhar que Squalo lhe lançava era sério, mas também possuía desejo e uma fome que o moreno sabia ser o único capaz de saciar. O orgasmo chegou em alguns minutos, e ele teria adorado pintar o rosto de seu amante com seu clímax, mas não teve tempo para aquela traquinagem. O homem de cabelos prateados recebeu tudo em sua boca, engolindo e continuando com os movimentos por mais alguns segundos. Quando não havia mais nada a receber, o Vice-Líder ficou em pé.

O Chefe da Varia subiu o zíper de sua calça, mas um de seus dedos tocou o rosto de Squalo, limpando algo no canto de seus lábios. O homem de cabelos prateados não pareceu ficar surpreso, e, assim que sentiu os dedos em sua boca, o Vice-Líder permitiu que sua língua se movesse, tocando os dedos e os lambando de maneira erótica. Os olhos de Xanxus brilharam com aquela atitude. Squalo desceu a língua por entre os dedos antes de levá-los até o interior de sua boca. A mão livre do moreno bateu com ainda mais força do botão do elevador, mas antes que ele pudesse recomeçar a subir, seus lábios invadiram a boca do homem de cabelos prateados, beijando-o com voracidade. Seu corpo foi para frente, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre eles, enquanto suas mãos tocavam todas as partes do corpo de seu amante, apalpando e apertando cada centímetro. A porta abriu-se para a cobertura após alguns segundos, e os dois seguiram para dentro do quarto sem interromperem o beijo. As mãos se moviam com pressa, retirando e rasgando peças de roupas que ficavam pelo chão e eram pisoteadas por passos apressados. Ambos estavam nus ao chegarem à gigantesca cama, e partiu do Vice-Líder a iniciativa de deitar-se sobre ela. A visão daquele corpo belo, pálido e extremamente excitado fez o sangue do Chefe da Varia borbulhar. Entretanto, foi somente quando Squalo virou-se na cama e lançou um meio sorriso que Xanxus sentiu como se alguém houvesse retirado a coleira de seu pescoço. Ele estava solto.

A ponta de sua língua começou na altura do tornozelo direito do homem de cabelos prateados. Ela subiu devagar, e seus lábios deixaram marcas vermelhas no interior das coxas. Conforme subia com aquela carícia, o moreno sentia a pele por baixo se tornar arrepiada e quente. A respiração do Vice-Líder havia se tornado mais alta, mas somente quando a língua do Chefe da Varia tocou sua entrada foi que Squalo deixou escapar o primeiro gemido. Xanxus sorriu consigo mesmo, colocando um pouco mais de afinco no que fazia. Ele sabia que o homem de cabelos prateados gostava daquele estímulo em particular. Era somente naquele momento que o Vice-Líder deixava escapar gemidos que continham muito mais do que satisfação, mas também um pouco de inocência, apesar de não existir nada de inocente no ato em si.

A voz de Squalo tornou-se mais e mais alta, até se transformar em uma sucessão de gemidos e suspiros. O moreno adicionou dois de seus dedos à carícia, tocando o ponto especial do homem de cabelos prateados com força e certa frequência. O Vice-Líder havia arqueado seu quadril para que sua mão direita pudesse masturbar seu membro. O orgasmo chegou sem aviso, e no exato momento em que Xanxus o penetrou com um terceiro dedo. O gemido foi mais alto e agudo, e levou um satisfeito sorriso aos lábios do moreno. O Chefe da Varia passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, puxando o quadril de seu amante um pouco mais para cima e obrigando Squalo a apoiar os joelhos sobre a cama. A ereção de Xanxus penetrou a entrada do homem de cabelos prateados sem aviso, arrancando um gemido de dor. Aquele espaço havia se tornado apertado por causa do clímax, e o moreno fechou os olhos, sem conseguir explicar tamanha sensação. A segunda estocada foi mais devagar, porém, com o dobro de intensidade. O corpo do Vice-Líder ainda sentia os espasmos por causa do orgasmo, mas não havia possibilidade de o Chefe da Varia esperar. Sua ereção havia reaparecido enquanto ele oferecia prazer a seu amante, e em determinado momento ele quase parou o que fazia para literalmente devorar aquele homem.

O ritmo foi imposto nos primeiros segundos, e não demorou a que os gemidos e suspiros voltassem a ecoar pelo quarto. As duas mãos de Xanxus seguravam com força e possessividade a cintura pálida de Squalo, penetrando-o com vontade. Os gemidos do moreno começaram a ser ouvidos após alguns minutos, anunciando seu segundo clímax. Os movimentos se tornaram menos contidos e mais vorazes. Em determinado momento o homem de cabelos prateados deixou sua voz ser ouvida, pedindo para que seu amante fosse mais rápido e que literalmente o devorasse com mais fome. Ouvir aquele tipo de conversa baixa e suja, dita em italiano, aumentou ainda mais a libido do moreno, que não perdeu tempo em aumentar ainda mais o ritmo.

O orgasmo preencheu a entrada do Vice-Líder, mas os movimentos continuaram por alguns segundos. Entretanto, assim que retirou seu membro, o Chefe da Varia o substituiu por seus três dedos, virando Squalo e continuando com o estímulo. O rosto do homem de cabelos prateados estava vermelho e sua mão direita masturbava seu membro de maneira apressada e quase dolorosa. A visão fez a boca de Xanxus encher-se de saliva e seu rosto abaixou-se, recebendo a ereção entre seus lábios. A voz do Vice-Líder se tornou ainda mais alta e o moreno moveu seus dedos com mais força e de maneira mais profunda. O clímax de Squalo desceu quente pela garganta do Chefe da Varia, mas seus dedos ainda continuaram o que faziam. Era incrivelmente prazeroso ver o corpo do homem de cabelos prateados ter espasmos de prazer, tremendo todas as vezes que sentia seu ponto especial ser tocado. _Não é suficiente,_ Xanxus pensou ao se arrastar por cima de seu amante, _ainda não é suficiente._ Os olhos negros transbordavam luxúria e suas mãos subiam pelo peito avermelhado do Vice-Líder, sentindo a pele úmida por causa do suor.

"Nós não voltaremos para a Itália amanhã, Lixo." A voz do moreno saiu rouca e sua garganta arranhou em cada palavra. "Porque você não vai conseguir andar depois que eu acabar com você."

Os olhos de Squalo arregalaram-se um pouco, mas o Chefe da Varia apenas sorriu. Seus lábios se abaixaram, beijando seu amante com vontade e possessividade. Ele sabia que o homem de cabelos prateados tinha conhecimento de que aquelas palavras não foram ditas em vão. Ele cumpriria aquela promessa, e o único jeito do Vice-Líder sair daquela situação seria lutando contra. Entretanto, conforme o beijo se tornava mais profundo, Xanxus tinha mais e mais certeza de que aqueles lábios não iriam a lugar algum.

**x**

A única palavra que poderia definir o humor de Xanxus naquele momento seria "irritação". Seus olhos negros estavam retos, encarando o homem sentado à sua frente, enquanto sua mão direita servia de apoio para sua cabeça. Mentalmente o moreno matava aquele inseto várias e várias vezes, de maneiras diferentes e deliciosas, e cada uma mais cruel e desumana que a anterior. Os olhos cor de mel evitavam fazer contato visual e isso era tão claro e patético que o Chefe da Varia sentiu como se fosse vomitar. _Por que retornei para a Itália? Por que não fiquei no Japão? Por que ele não morre?_

"Ele ainda vai demorar?" Dino Cavallone estava confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas, ele vestia um caro conjunto social italiano, sapatos limpos e novos, e cabelos perfeitamente escovados. Tudo naquela pessoa levava uma onda de irritação pelo corpo do dono da casa.

"Eu pareço me importar?" Xanxus respondeu quase sem mover os lábios.

"Entendo." O louro pousou as mãos sobre os joelhos, passando os olhos pelo escritório. "Eu gosto da decoração, Xanxus, especialmente as cortinas. Quem escolheu? Você?"

"Lussuria." A veia na testa do moreno saltava. Conversa fiada ainda era pior do que permanecer em silêncio. "Se não quer esperar, vá embora."

"Eu não me importo em esperar." O italiano sorriu. Uma segunda veia pulsou na testa do Chefe da Varia. "Eu, na verdade, aprecio nossos encontros, mesmo que você _não_ tenha me convidado para entrar, e mesmo que _não_ tenha me oferecido nem uma xícara de chá, embora o tempo esteja excessivamente frio e esteja nevando."

Xanxus ficou em pé e deu as costas. Seus dentes trincaram e uma de suas mãos tocou o cano da arma em sua cintura. A vontade de atirar naquele homem e transformar aquele corpo em uma peneira era tão tentadora que o gostinho do massacre quase o fez sorrir. O martírio do moreno havia começado logo cedo, assim que acordou. O quarto estava absurdamente frio, e a culpa era da janela aberta. As dobradiças haviam congelado e existia uma fina camada de gelo sobre o tapete. Para piorar, sua companhia não estava ao seu lado e se havia algo que o Chefe da Varia odiava mais do que o inverno, era não poder fazer sexo de manhã.

A segunda parte do seu dia havia começado ainda de maneira pior. O motivo aparecera na entrada de sua casa há dez minutos. O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou por Squalo – que não estava –, e, embora tivesse mandado aquele inseto embora, a próxima coisa que Xanxus soube foi que Dino estava em seu escritório, convidado por outro membro da Família. _Eu descobrirei quem foi e cabeças rolarão. _E pelos últimos cinco minutos o moreno deu o seu melhor para fazer com que o louro fosse embora. Palavras arrogantes e atravessadas, olhares de escárnios e convites diretos... porém, nada parecia surtir efeito.

O moreno encarava o jardim coberto de neve quando um baixo som chegou aos seus ouvidos. O italiano sentado um pouco atrás pediu licença, afastando-se para o canto do escritório e atendendo seu telefone celular. O Chefe da Varia torceu mentalmente para que fosse trabalho e aquela pessoa irritante precisasse ir embora. A ideia de que ele poderia simplesmente sair, de repente pareceu a opção mais clara e positiva, e Xanxus não entendeu porque havia permanecido ali quando poderia ter colocado um fim rápido em seu sofrimento. Seu corpo virou-se e isso coincidiu com o fim da ligação de Dino. Os dois Chefes se encararam e o louro sorriu.

"Era Squalo. Ele está na minha casa. Aparentemente nos desencontramos." O italiano coçou a nuca. "Desculpe por tomar o seu tempo e obrigado pela companhia."

O moreno não se moveu. Ele estava bravo.

"Hm..." O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas seu rosto virou-se um pouco, encarando sua companhia. "Sabe, eu tenho alguém... um amante." A voz de Dino soou séria. "E eu o amo muito, a ponto de sacrificar minha própria vida pela felicidade dele. Eu não sei quando comecei a irritá-lo, mas você não precisa ter ciúmes de mim. Eu não tenho _esse_ tipo de interesse em Squalo."

O Chefe da Varia apertou os olhos. O que era aquilo? Ele? Ciúme? Impossível!

"Você e aquele Lixo podem ir para o inferno. Enquanto ele se mostrar útil eu farei bom uso dele. O que vocês dois fazem não é problema meu e saia da minha casa."

"Ah~" O louro abriu um estranho meio sorriso. Deboche, talvez? "Na maioria das vezes nós apenas bebemos vinhos e relembramos bobagens." O italiano abriu a porta. "E a grande maioria das memórias de Squalo envolvem você. Ele basicamente não se lembra de nada antes da Varia."

A porta foi fechada e, embora sentisse vontade de utilizar sua arma, Xanxus simplesmente não conseguiu manuseá-la. Seu corpo virou-se e ele voltou a encarar a janela, observando o momento em que o Chefe dos Cavallone descia os degraus da escadinha de mármore e escorregava, caindo, literalmente, com a bunda no chão. Aquilo levou um sádico e satisfeito sorriso aos lábios do moreno, achando que ainda era pouco. A voz de Dino ecoava na mente do Chefe da Varia e ele tinha certeza de que aquelas palavras sem sentido e infindáveis entrariam para a lista dos maiores absurdos que ele já havia ouvido. _Não existe chance de eu estar com ciúmes daquele pônei. Alguém tão idiota como ele jamais entenderia o que temos. Ninguém entende. _O carro que trouxe o louro deixou a propriedade e Xanxus sentiu um arrepio de frio. Ele não queria estar ali, no primeiro andar e naquele escritório gelado. O moreno preferiria estar em seu quarto, dentro de seu amante, movendo-se com força e ouvindo aqueles gemidos tão satisfeitos e necessitados que faziam seu corpo inteiro vibrar.

_Foi aqui._ O Chefe da Varia não precisaria virar-se e encarar o escritório para se lembrar. A primeira vez que Xanxus possuiu o Vice-Líder havia sido naquele mesmo escritório. Os dois não passavam de adolescentes curiosos, mas o moreno não possuía nada de inocente. Não havia sido um acidente. O desejo de bagunçar o rapaz de cabelos prateados sempre esteve presente em sua mente, e ele sabia que só precisaria de uma oportunidade. Depois daquela noite foi como se todas as peças se encaixassem. A Varia surgiria tempos depois e desde então Squalo estava ao seu lado. _Não existe ciúme. Ele é meu por direito. Ele me pertence._ Xanxus abaixou os olhos e afastou-se da janela, seguindo até a porta. Por hora ele subiria sozinho para o quarto, mas seria uma questão de tempo até o Vice-Líder retornar. Porque o homem de cabelos longos e prateados lhe pertencia.

Porque, juntos, eles eram apenas _um_.

Porque era _óbvio_ que Squalo era quem não saberia viver sem ele...

-FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Primeiro especial de final de ano!

Como avisei em uma notinha no começo do capítulo, a fanfic é continuação de Vendetta. Na verdade, eu pretendia tê-la postado na época da fanfic, mas decidi guardá-la para o fim de ano, ao invés de torná-la um extra. Junto com ela, a fanfic D18 e 8059 também serão continuações de Vendetta, então, aos fãs daquela fanfic, fica aqui o meu presente :D

O próximo especial será postado no próximo sábado, 22 de dezembro!

Até mais!


End file.
